


Stars of Orion - chapter One

by Batwife89



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwife89/pseuds/Batwife89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one of M/M short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars of Orion - chapter One

Ian Callahan dashed through the halls of the State University’s math and science building. He was late for physics class and couldn’t afford to miss his test. By the time he slammed through the double doors leading into the rather large lecture hall, Ian was sore and panting, barely mustering up the energy to climb the steps to his seat. Each step up contained a neat row of desks that formed a semi-circle around the teacher’s podium. It was supposed to help with acoustics, which Ian thought his teacher could use all the help with he could get since the man sounded like the damn Clear Eyes commercial guy. Talk about boring.  
He could feel all eyes on him as he darted the last few steps to his seat. He didn’t mind the stares though, as the back up vocalist and lead guitar player for his band, Stars of Orion, he was used to being the center of attention. As he took his seat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, the teacher began to pass out the tests, and since Ian sat all the way in the back, it gave him plenty of time to worry whether he studied enough, even though he stayed up late last night preparing for this test. Which was why he was almost late in the first place. Why did I take an eight AM Physics class again? The answer was obvious, he needed the class to fulfill his major and the only open slot left was at eight o’clock in the goddamn morning,  
Physics and mathematics were his passions. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be an engineer or become a teacher, but either track required a class on Atomic and Nuclear physics. Unfortunately, the class was kicking his butt, and the teacher was less than helpful. With dry red eyes, clear eyes….  
Luckily, he had finally managed to pull his grade up, mid-semester, but he couldn’t afford any more screw-ups. It was his last semester of college, one more month and he’d have his bachelors and could get the hell out of this shit hole town, and possibly even get his masters in New York or Detroit. It had taken years of working his ass off at multiple jobs and late night study sessions to get to this point and he wasn’t about to ruin it now. 

Six hours, one test, and two lectures later, Ian was pulling out of the main campus parking lot, on his way to work. Today was Monday, so he worked at the Record and Tape Traders in town. Music was his second life passion. His band was his baby, a little rock group he started back in high school with a few misfit friends who had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Lately, however, it seemed like it was getting harder and harder to get the guys together for practice. Even though they never dreamed of being famous, Ian loved the band and the thrill he got from performing live on stage with his closest friends was incomparable.  
Ian pulled his little ’98 Volkswagen Golf into an employee-approved parking spot a little before four PM. His shift was from four to nine PM, which meant he usually got home around ten. Ian turned the car off, before opening the car door and stepping out into the dim evening sunlight. It was early October, and you could already feel the chill in the air. Before he shut the door he heard the telltale ding from his Sidekick, alerting him to a text message. He shut the door and leant against the car, it was from Joey, the band’s bassist. Group practice @9. U in? Usual spot.  
Ian smiled and replied, Fawk yeah! Before turning his cell off and heading into work. Looks like tonight was going to be a good night. 

 

Liam Dresner stepped out of his brand new Mercedes Benz R-class into an underground parking lot. He shook out his wool trench coat before heading towards the elevator that would take him to the first floor and out to the street. Between his coat and his Italian custom fitted suit, he was warmer than he liked to be, but Liam knew better than to go anywhere under-dressed when conducting business, never knew who you would run into.  
Once outside of the building, which happened to be an upscale, expensive apartment complex in which Liam owned the top floor loft style condominium, he headed left in the direction of the closest music store, Record and Tape Traders. It was a small indie music store, which, despite its petite size, carried a wide and diverse variety of music. They also kept a rather substantial, up to date collection of music from the local scene, which is what Liam is looking for. As a producer for a big name recording label, RBR, Royce Bronson Records, it was his job to scout for new and potential talent. But business had been slow lately, what with most of the local talent lacking in, well, talent. Coming to this small indie music store was a last ditch effort to drum up some possible talent in the area, otherwise he would have to search elsewhere, which meant he would have to spend long nights traveling city to city, living in hotel rooms and surrounding himself in the nightlife of neighboring cities. Something he really did not want to do.  
Liam opened the doors to the small store and hesitantly stepped inside. He barely took two steps before the young man behind the counter greeted him, “Welcome to Record and Tape traders, can I help you find what you’re looking for?” The boy was young, probably around 20. He had tattoo’s covering his arms and neck, 00 gages in his ears along with multiple other piercings on his ears and face, short cropped brown hair and wore a battered band tee with the words Stars of Orion splattered across the front in a Gothic font. Liam knew instantly that he was not the kind of talent he wanted to find. Still, he smiled and politely asked where to find the local music section.  
“Son of a – ”Liam muttered, barely grasping onto the CD racks surrounding him before he tripped unceremoniously overtop of the figure crouched on the floor, or the figure that was crouched on the floor. At this point, the figure, which Liam realized was a young man was sitting on the floor, supporting his weight with his arms and one knee bent up while the other leg laid flat on the floor, staring up at him with a startled expression on his face.  
Before he could get the angry words past his lips the boy, who was clearly no longer startled, abruptly stood up, “I’m so sorry, are you OK?”  
Liam straightened, taking extra time to precisely straighten his suit, before answering. “I’m fine, no thanks to you.” Agitation penetrated his words as he gave the younger man his best evil glare. “Do you always crouch on the floor in the middle of the walkway, or was I just lucky?”  
Liam expected the young man to apologize again and back down, but instead, the boy set his jaw and glared back at him. “Excuse me, sir, but you’re the one who tripped over me. Maybe if you removed your head from your ass you’d have seen where you were going.”  
Liam gawked; never had anyone ever talked back to him like that. Being close to six feet and three inches, with broad shoulders and muscle filling out every inch of his lean body, Liam was usually intimidating. Add to his large frame the designer clothes and his authoritative presence, and people always yielded to him. Most people, anyway. This kid apparently was not one of those people.  
“Is that anyway to speak to a guest.” This time it was Liam’s turn to set his jaw.  
“If you don’t like it you can leave, then you wouldn’t be a guest now would you?” The boy puffed out his chest, making it clear he wasn’t about to back down from this impromptu pissing contest Liam had begun.  
Only now, Liam was interested. He took the time to give the young man a long once over. He was short, probably close to five-eight. He had auburn brown hair thrown back haphazardly into a loose bun. He had multiple ear piercings but no facial piercings or visible tattoos. He had a slight natural tan with an athletic build, with a dark ring of lashes circling pine green eyes. He wore a vintage looking AC/DC shirt, the kind that was white but with black ¾ length sleeves that was accompanied with well-worn boot cut jeans and old Chuck Taylor’s. All in all, he was a very attractive young man.  
Liam must have stared too long because the boy started to blush.  
Chuckling deviously, Liam said, “Believe me, next time I’ll make sure to look for you before I turn the corner,” before he quickly walked past the boy, ignoring his presence as he looked for the locals section.

 

Ian was pissed! Never had he met someone so rude before in his life! The man was an arrogant bastard, for sure. And what was up with that stare down? Ian wished he could have knocked that cocky smile right off the smug jerks face, without getting fired. He’d never seen the man before. Not in the two years he’d worked there, nor in the ten or so years he shopped there.  
The man was definitely not Record and Tape Traders normal type of patron. He was obviously filthy rich, what with his fancy dark grey with white pinstripe designer suit, which he was all too happy to show off while he made a big scene about straightening it out after he nearly fell on top of Ian, and the fancy Rolex that peeked out from his sleeve. Hell even his shoes and coat looked expensive! Even more eye catching than the clothes was the man himself. He was well over size feet tall, with his piercing steel grey eyes and his long straight blond hair that tied back into a neat ponytail that ran halfway down his back. The man was stunning, and so far from his type it wasn’t funny. Arrogant bastard, Ian thought.  
By the time his shift ended that night, Ian couldn’t wait to make it to practice. 

 

Liam had spent a good hour perusing the local music section looking for anything that seemed promising. After what he thought was a century, he finally settled on five local bands to check out, but his hopes were dashed pretty quickly. Out of the five bands, only three were still together. Which, in the one bands case, was probably a good thing since the scream vocalist sounded somewhere between a dying cat and a dog with its nuts caught in a vice. Liam didn’t even get through one verse before he tossed the CD in the trash and moved onto the next one. Thankfully, the CD’s were considered a work expense; therefore he would be reimbursed for his purchase. Although by the third CD, he felt he should be compensated for his time, as well as the therapy he was going to need once he was done. He had heard some horrible bands before but…good God they were awful.  
By the time he got to the fourth CD, Dyslexia, he had lost all faith in the universe. Although they weren’t nearly as bad as the first three, the female lead vocalist needed some serious training, and the bassist couldn’t keep tempo worth a damn. Liam almost didn’t even bother with the last CD, but he knew he would regret it if he didn’t. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the last band, Stars of Orion, was actually worth listening too. They had a beautiful blend of instrumentals and vocals, and the melody was intoxicating. The lyrics even made sense. The lead male voice switched from screaming to singing easily, and the back up female vocalist was well matched to the lead, but it was the back up male vocalist that had the best pitch and range. The music somehow blended symphonic rock and metal in a way that was refreshing and powerful, without being too heavy. Liam was even more delighted to find that the band was scheduled to play at the Recher Theatre in Towson this Thursday night.  
Liam set the record on repeat and pulled a writing tablet and pen out of his desk drawer. He liked to study his possible clients and learn as much as he could about their style before he scoped out a show. However, he slammed the CD’s leaflet shut as quickly as he opened it. Surprise ran through his body as he opened to the center of the leaflet again. Right in the center of the leaflet has a picture of the five-member band. On the far left stood a young girl, Zoey Harris. She had blond pig tails was dressed in a Goth Lolita outfit, complete with lace and poufy skirt. Standing next to her was another girl, Faith Hills, who had short black hair, leather vest, black mini skirt with torn fishnets and knee high combat boots. In the center stood your typical male lead, Zachy Thorns, with his side swept blond and black streaked hair and punk/rock-a-billy themed clothes. Beside him stood counter boy from the store, whose name was apparently Joey. He was shirtless, revealing well-developed muscles and a plethora of tattoos on his arms, neck and chest. But it was the guy standing beside him, the one on the far right, at the end, that really had him shocked. Standing with one arm leaning over muscle counter boy’s shoulder, was the other kid from the store, the one he almost tripped over, the one who caught his interest. Only in the picture, he was wearing tight black jeans, a leather biker jacket over a white Tee, and a black skull scarf. Apparently, the kids name was Ian Callahan, and he was exactly what Liam was searching for.  
Liam smirked; it looked like things were about to get interesting.


End file.
